


Resent the Present

by Minizayas, petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: There wasn't a lot that Law knew about the man who practically kidnapped him, but this, at least, was one of the things he did know.





	Resent the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oturai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oturai/gifts).



> First and foremost: HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTURAI!!!! I wanted to surprise you with this! Thanks so much for all your help! ♡♡♡ As you said: there just is not enough Corazon and Law interactions, so here you go!
> 
> Secondly a big thank you to Nimbus for helping me get this out on time. I just wrote too much on Monday and my arm was not happy. They typed up my handwriting (because it was easier to handwrite) and wrote a fair bit themselves and added good ideas to the story. Thanks so much!

They were settling in at their campsite for the night: Corazon was setting up the fire, Law was pulling out some of the food they bought. It was just some fish, but that was more than good enough for Law. He didn't mind what they ate, as long as it wasn't bread.

Honestly, Law was thankful that Corazon hated bread just as much as he did. Not only was Corazon dragging him all over North Blue looking for a cure, but if Law had been forced to eat **bread** of all things… Well, he was certain that he would have left and returned to Doflamingo. He had dreaded their first meal, but was pleasantly surprised to notice that bread had never been chosen by the other.

_Law was staring, almost **glaring** , as Corazon approached the bakery section of the store._

_“Ah- Law?” The other said upon noticing his staring. “Err… did you want-”_

_“No!”_

_“Don’t like bread, do we?” Corazon chuckled out._

_As Corazon fiddled with his hat, Law just glared. “That’s okay, neither do I.”_

And, as they journeyed together, Law began to learn more about the man who had kidnapped him. It was not just dislikes that he had learned, but also the things that he liked. It was hobbies done either unconsciously or consciously by the other. Habits, too.

Stuff that Law never knew about Corazon until they left on their mission - his mission - to save him.

No, Law did not know a lot about Corazon back then. Law wouldn't say that he didn’t know **anything** about him, but it was more that he didn't know _much_. And of course, Corazon wasn’t much for sharing with the Family either, after all. (Along with that feigned muteness of his.)

One thing he _did _know beforehand, however, was Corazon's birthday - which happened to be _today._ Was he ever thankful that Baby 5 was rather insistent on learning everybody’s birthday... He just wished he paid more attention, to maybe find out an age… Well, as long as he wasn't getting Corazon a cake with candles, it should be fine, right? Corazon didn't have to know Law didn't know how old he was turning… right?__

__(Besides, wasn't a cake basically just sweet bread anyway? And they both hated bread, so what was the point in getting something that they hated but only sweeter? Maybe, he should just get _something sweet_ then?)_ _

__But oddly enough, Corazon never indicated that today was any different from the others._ _

__There was no excitement, no happiness, not even a hint of sadness. Nothing at all. And, on top of that, he hadn't even indicated what he might want as a present, or even _if_ he wanted one..._ _

__“Law! Dinner's ready!”_ _

__Breaking out of his thoughts, Law walked over to the fire where Corazon was sitting with their food. It smelled amazing! Like the meal his parents prepared for him so often when he was younger. Nostalgia running thick, he let a small smile show as he grabbed his plate of fish._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__There was a smile on Corazon's face, too, as he watched Law. “Not too burnt, I hope.”_ _

__“No, it's good.” Law hummed while taking a bite. “Really good.” It may not be grilled in the way he preferred it, but hey, fish was fish._ _

__“Really good, huh?” Corazon said, that smile on his face never leaving. “Glad to hear it!”_ _

__Law hummed around a mouthful of fish. Maybe… he could use this as an opportunity to find out what Corazon liked! Then he could get him something!_ _

__“Hey, Cora-san?” Law spoke while looking up from his food, staring at the other. What better way to find out what he likes than by asking?_ _

__Corazon hummed out an answer, but upon receiving nothing more from Law, he spoke out. “Yes, Law? Is there something you need?”_ _

__“What's something you like to eat?” His eyes bore into Corazon, but Corazon didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care._ _

__“Something that I like to eat, hmm?” Corazon brought a finger up to his chin thoughtfully. “Well I do suppose dried plums is always nice once in awhile…”_ _

__D-Dried plums?! _Ewwwwww!_ Law couldn't help but make a face at that. That… that was just like umeboshi. That stuff was just _**gross!**__ _

__Corazon just laughed. “I take it you don't agree with me, Law?”_ _

__“Not particularly something I enjoy…” he said, still making that face._ _

__But as gross as they were, Law now knew just what to get Corazon for his birthday! Just… where was Law supposed to find some? It wasn't as if Law could just go and pick dried plums from the bushes nearby!_ _

__Smiling and getting up, Corazon waved Law out of his thoughts. “It's getting late, ready for bed? We have a long day ahead tomorrow! Next town isn't far away, so be ready to wake up early.” Corazon never lost his smile, so odd. Was he really ready to go to sleep now? He didn't even mention his birthday. Did he _really_ not care about his own birthday?_ _

__Though, Corazon did mention a town near… maybe Law could sneak off to get some dried plums there?_ _

__Law nodded and stood up. “Sure,” he said and began to walk towards his bed roll, “goodnight, Cora-san.”_ _

__It hadn't been long until Corazon had retired to his own bed roll. He had put their supplies away and tidied up first however. “Goodnight, Law.”_ _

__And, even still, he had that ridiculous smile on his face._ _

__Now it was time to wait... Law certainly hoped tonight was one of those nights where Corazon fell asleep quickly, and soundly. Which, thankfully, it had been. For, Law was not waiting long until he heard those familiar snores leaving the other. But, Law really was not surprised; Corazon had a tendency to fall asleep quickly._ _

__After waiting a few minutes to ensure Corazon would stay asleep, Law quietly slipped out away from the campsite, and started his way to the nearby town._ _

__The way there was quiet and peaceful, Law rather enjoyed that walk. But upon reaching the town, Law realised a vital flaw in his plans: he didn't bring any money with him…._ _

__Feeling disappointed, Law began his way back to the camp, but then a thought popped in his head. What if he just stole the plums? It's not like they'd care too much about them, right? What are the chances of them caring about _dried plums_ of all things? Besides, he's stolen more for less important reasons anyway..._ _

__With newly found confidence, Law resumed walking to the nearest shop. Thankfully it wasn't too far away._ _

__Of course, being so late in the night, the shop was closed. But, maybe that would work in his favour: it would be easier to steal now than if he was in a crowd and somebody saw him and called him out on it. (Well, that was as long as nobody else was around to see him right now, that is...)_ _

__Stealing… breaking in… what was the difference anyway? He _was_ a pirate after all._ _

__Once he opened the doors, that were surprisingly unlocked, he walked to where he thought the dried plums would be. Thankfully, they weren't hard to find._ _

__As he grabbed a jar of them, he heard footsteps coming from the back of the store._ _

__“Shit-” He hissed. Looking near the sound of the footsteps, he saw the clerk walking towards the front to close up. “Fuck it.” He whispered to himself, and ran towards the exit._ _

__“Huh- wait! Kid! What are you doing here? Get back here!”_ _

__Law heard the other yell out, but didn't look back or stop running. No, he just needed to keep running. It was dark, he would lose him soon enough…_ _

__Back pressed against an alley wall, Law took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Hopefully they wouldn't have to visit this shop tomorrow. Hopefully that man wouldn't recognise him if they happened to bump into him. The last thing they needed was trouble. That, and, well he _knew_ that Corazon would not approve of his… gift being stolen of all things._ _

__(Seriously, just _how_ did anybody even like these things? Law glared at the jar, that same disgusted look on his face. Yeah, they looked practically the same. Gross, gross, gross.)_ _

__Once his heart stopped racing, Law turned to return to the campsite. Thankfully, it seemed that nobody was on the lookout for him and his walk was just as peaceful as the one to the town, if not even faster._ _

__And, after arriving at the camp, Law walked over to Corazon, plums hidden from sight as he held them behind his back._ _

__“Hey.” Law nudged Corazon, who was thankfully still asleep while he was gone, with his foot. “ _Hey_ Cora-san! Wake up!”_ _

__“Nnnng? Law?” His words were slurred a bit as he rubbed his eyes. “Wha--?”_ _

__Law moved so his hands, along with the dried plums, so that Corazon could them._ _

__“...Dried plums…?” Well, that woke him up and there was a small spark in his eyes before it turned suspicious. “... _Where_ did you get those?”_ _

__Law glanced off to the side. He really wished Corazon didn't ask…_ _

__“Law! You _stole_ those, didn't you!”_ _

__“I'm a pirate, aren't I?” He huffed. Sure, he was fairly certain that Corazon was a Marine by now… But he just couldn't go asking Corazon to buy his own present, now could he? “That's what we _do_ , remember? Besides… I didn't have any money, and I needed to get you something!” He wasn't pouting. Nope. Not one bit!_ _

__“...Get me something?”_ _

__“Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?!” ...Okay, _maybe_ he could have said that a little less forcefully…_ _

__….Why was that idiot _crying?_ You don't cry when somebody gives you a present, damn it! No, you're supposed to take the gift without asking. Take it and smile and say thank you and-_ _

__“Gwah!”_ _

__…And hug them, apparently. Fine, _fine…_ Law **supposed** he could let Corazon hug him…._ _

__“Thank you, Law!” Corazon hugged him even tighter._ _

__“You're…” Law was having a bit of difficulty even trying to talk now. Damn was Corazon _always_ this strong? “You're… welcome…”_ _

__Corazon just chuckled, then eased up the hug a little. “Also, Law,”_ _

__Law hummed in acknowledgement._ _

__“tomorrow, you're showing me the shop you stole from so we can pay for these, and you're apologising to the poor clerk.”_ _

__Law groaned at that. “But I'm a pirate...” Corazon wouldn't accept that excuse, so he sighed, “fine... whatever, _dad._ ”_ _

__Of course Corazon knew that he was being sarcastic, but there was that dumb smile on his face from earlier again anyway. That same one when Law thanked him for the food. When he said the food was good. When he asked what food Corazon liked. And his arms only squeezed Law tightly again._ _

__“If you squeeze me any tighter…” Law gasped out, “I'm gunna pop, Cora-san…”_ _

__There was more laughter. “Ah, sorry Law!”_ _


End file.
